


[PODFIC] Arête

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Arête: a sharp outward facing corner created by glacial erosion on a steep rock face. A method of indoor climbing, in which one is able to use such as a corner as a hold.   “Furiosa,” he yells, but it’s lost in the other voices and only she turns her head. When she tries to move towards him the Mothers both young and old cluck at her and sweep her onwards; after the confrontation with Corpus’s men she’s at the last of her strength. It galls her.  “Imperator,” he tries, but that only makes the women tighten up formation and funnel her faster towards safety, eyes darting around.  “Boss,” he asks, finally, formally, as they try to close the door to her room on him. And that makes her finally shove out from well-meaning hands, because she knows that tone. It’s one that Ace adopted, and that all her crew learned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arête](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474310) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



**Arête**

20 minutes

Graphic violence/gore warning: There's a passage that deals with some pretty horrible things Furiosa did under Joe's rule.

[Download here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/akxms/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BPrimarybufferpanel%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BBonehandledknife%2Band%2BPBP%2B-%2BArete%2B-%2BMMFR%2B-%2B%25236%2Bin%2BThe%2BMountains%2BAre%2BThe%2BSame.mp3)

Or listen to it streamed right here:

 


End file.
